Of Age
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Nue is sick of being treated like a kid.


**Title: **Of Age  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Universe:** Air Gear  
**Theme/Topic:** Electric Kiss  
**Character/Pairing/s:** lightly SpitfirexNue   
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No major ones I can think of. Lots of OOC and crack here, though. And semi-legal happenings. Hurhur.  
**Word Count:** 976  
**Time:** I lost count. LOL  
**Summary:** Nue is sick of being treated like a kid.  
**Dedication:** kinoscythe- Sorry about your phone, my dear. ;; Hopefully this will cheer you up some? Also for kshi, for helping me out with trying to figure out characterization stuffs.  
**A/N: **I still don't know all that much about Nue except that he likes to lurk in the shadows with Spitfire. But hey, that's good enough for me, I guess. . Apologies for raping the characters beyond recognition, I'll figure it out with time, maybe. Hopefully. Maybe.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

He was tired of being treated like a kid.

They were equals after all—comparable in skill and fearsome reputation and overall _style_. Kings. They were _kings_.

And somehow, Spitfire still managed to make him feel impossibly young, clueless and awkward and nothing at all like the magnificent title he'd earned.

Just a knowing smile or a thoughtful quirk of his head, a significant look and a few nonchalantly thrown out words from the older man and Nue felt like a child all over again, bowing to Spitfire's greater knowledge and experience when it shouldn't have been the case.

Well, he was sick of it—all of it.

Time to demand the acknowledgement he knew he already deserved, time to show Spitfire that their difference in age didn't mean anything in the end. They were equals.

And so he waited for another one of those moments when Spitfire smiled at something he'd said and in a dreamy, easy-going kind of way, reached out and patted his shoulder.

Like it was a write off, or something.

Nue scowled and jumped on this chance, licked his lips a bit nervously. "Oi," he started, and looked significantly at the redhead.

"Hmm?" Spitfire responded, surprisingly cool for a person who rode flame road.

"Don't treat me like a kid," Nue managed, and crossed his arms; leaned back against the wall dramatically and reminded himself he was a _king_.

"I'm sorry, was I doing that?" Spitfire asked, and sounded just the tiniest bit amused at Nue's bravado.

The silver-haired boy scowled, annoyed. "Yeah," Nue said. "Sometimes you do that."

"I guess I can't forget how young you are when I look at you," Spitfire told him honestly, that flicker of amusement still dancing around the edges of his countenance.

Nue squirmed a bit internally, not quite liking the sudden increase in intensity Spitfire's gaze had taken, all of it focused on him. He coughed, cleared his throat. "Just because you're old doesn't mean you should treat me like I'm seven or something, ya know."

A quirk of a smile then, and something flashed in Spitfire's eyes like, well, like lightning. "You're not that young," he acknowledged, "but you're still too young."

Nue bristled at that, pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against and stood face to face with the redhead. "Too young for _what _exactly?" he growled, and the air crackled between them electrically.

He wanted an explanation. Or _something_.

Spitfire leaned forward to respond, bent down a little so their heights were more level. "Too young for how I'd like to be able to treat you," he murmured, low in his throat.

Nue wasn't sure what that meant, but his face got hot then. He blamed it on the fact that that was Spitfire's specialty and stood a little straighter, bolstering himself. "Now you're just talking in riddles," he said distastefully, feeling something churning in his stomach that he couldn't quite identify. He decided to call it indignant rage and leave it at that.

Spitfire chuckled then—actually chuckled—and Nue hadn't realized how close they'd been standing until he discovered he could see the light bouncing of the specks in the redhead's eyes, could see deep into that smile and the neat, even rows of white, white teeth that lay beyond it.

He swallowed. "Oi…stop laughing. Whatever it is you're talking about, I guarantee you I can take it, Spitfire."

Spitfire just laughed some more. "Oh?"

Nue scowled. "Damned old man, I'm being serious here."

A finely sculpted eyebrow arched then. "Really?"

"Really."

Spitfire pulled back at that, stood up straight again.

Nue un-tensed the muscles in his stomach he hadn't know he'd been clenching when they were a normal distance apart again, thinking to himself that since Spitfire had been the one to back off first this time, maybe he'd won and the old bastard would stop…

Spitfire kissed him.

He'd never been kissed before so he didn't know if this was how it was supposed to feel, strange in a bad but not bad way, skilled lips gently probing at his and the breath rushing out of his lungs, body primed like it had been struck by a jolt electricity he hadn't been expecting.

Thunder rumbled in Nue's ears.

And then Spitfire pulled back, that _look_ still in his eye, amusement and something else as he stuck his hands in his pockets casually and licked his lips. "Yup, still too young," he said after a moment, taking in Nue's reaction in an infuriatingly smug way.

Nue stared at him, unblinking.

And then dissolved into a bout of coughing when he realized he'd been hadn't been breathing quite right. "What the fuck?!" he demanded, gulping in air and feeling like his face was burning and his hair was standing on end.

Spitfire dissolved into laughter again, the hearty kind this time, and wrapped both arms around the smaller boy like he couldn't hold himself back from doing so anymore. "Nue-kun's so cute!!" he chuckled, and rested his cheek up against the Lightning King's in an overly familiar sort of way.

"Fucker, are you just playing around with me?!" Nue demanded, and struggled ineffectually in Spitfire's firm, long-armed grasp.

Spitfire continued hugging him, sighed when his amusement finally abated. "Of course I'm playing around with you," he said, and ruffled the shorter boy's hair fondly. "It's all I can do."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Nue growled, and tried to un-muss his now mussed (and staticky) hair back into some semblance of order.

Spitfire's demeanor changed at the question, and suddenly he was all business again, almost hungry-looking now. "Ne, Nue…" he began, voice low.

"What?" Nue asked, not liking the redhead's tone. He reminded himself that they were both equals here… they were both _kings._

Spitfire's eyes smoldered. "When do you turn eighteen?"

**END**


End file.
